Without the rain
by Clawslash
Summary: It was suppose to rain. Sakura wants to go out for a while.. then she meets a boy. AU. Don't own anything.


Gloomy. That's what the weather is like.

It's been a while since I've last seen the sun, actually. It was suppose to rain these past following days, but it never did. I start to wonder if it would ever rain at all. It was the early morning too, but with the weather, it really didn't seem like it all. I spent most of my time indoors, not wanting caught in the rain.

I continued to lay, lazily on the couch, my pink hair pushed back and out of my face. Listening to the radio on in the other room. Nothing but a boring discussion. When I tried to block that out, all I could hear was the ticking the clock made. By this time, I really didn't want to stay inside anymore. I was become restless not being able to do anything. I had had done what needed to be done. So, I called up some friends and got ready. Thankfully, they feel the same way.

I sought out my things and placed my green umbrella in front of the door, just in case it did rain today. The weather was kind of humid and dry, so I wore a casual set of clothes. A thin, light pink sweater and skirt. I walked by the door and put on my rain boots, then grabbed my bag that hung on the wall and left.

I was headed to the train station, which was the fastest way to the city. Inside the station they would have a small eatery that is open at certain times. So if I was early, I would drop by. The thing was, the train didn't come at a scheduled time. It wouldn't exactly be early, nor would it be late. Not that I mind. So, without trying to waste any time like I usually would, I hurried to the train station. As I came closer to the station, I noticed the train already taking off.

I try to run to catch, but I fell short and didn't make it. I sighed, then begun to catch my breath. It was really murky out here. So I headed into the station and in at a small table near the window. Even when I saw that the eatery was open, I wasn't all that hungry. The train would only take 10 to 15 minutes to come back, so it wasn't all bad.

I noticed there were few people, as I expected. None of them I really knew. As I looked around though, a cute boy had caught my eye. He looked around my age, fairly tall and very handsome. Especially with his raven hair and matching dark eyes. I couldn't help but stare for a few moments. He was sitting on the other side of the room alone, quietly reading a book. I start to wonder what he's reading.

My direction turned back to the window. I closed my eyes for a second, planning out my day ahead. I could hear the faint sound of rain drops. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me.. but soon, it began to rain. What luck, I thought sarcastically in my mind. It wasn't too late to turn back now, but.. I didn't want to go back home. I continued to wait.

10 minutes had quickly past, and still no sign of the train. Maybe it would've been faster to walk. Not in this weather, though. I noticed that some people stood outside, in spit of the rain coming down. Memory struck me at I noticed what many people where holding. I looked around my feet, hoping I haven't forgotten. I cursed myself. My umbrella was at home.

And the rain began to pour down, coming down heavier with each for the passing second, not letting up once. I thought about it. My friends would be waiting for my at the station, so once I've get there, I was sure they'd shared their umbrella. Maybe. I sighed, hoping that would be the case.

I look around the room, and once again my eyes seem to stay on that boy. He brought an umbrella. I sighed, which might have been a little to loud. The boy pokes his head up from his book and looks over at me. I blushed, looking back out the window. To my surprise, the train I had been waiting for, had finally pulled in.

Without looking back, I got up from my seat and rushed outside. At this point, I didn't worry so much about my hair getting wet, but just getting on the train. The weather was still dry and murky as I stepped outside. The sweater I wore severed no use when it came to rain. I ran to the train door and waited patiently behind an elderly couple was in front of me, who was sharing an umbrella. It made me feel a little depressed.

As the line got shorter, I noticed that I wasn't getting hit by the rain. I turned around only to see that boy from inside the station. "Uh, hello." He smirked, "Sorry.. I noticed you didn't have an umbrella on you." I blushed, feelings slightly embarrassed. "Yeah. I didn't think it was going to rain today." He only nodded.

After entering, I walked towards the back and sat in an empty booth. the boy joined me, sitting cross from me. "I'm Sasuke, by the way." I smiled, "Nice to meet you, Sasuke. I'm Sakura." He nodded, then turned towards the window. You could see he was wet from the rain, his hair was a little fizzy and his clothes were damp.

"So, you headed into the city? What for?" I asked, trying to start a conversation with him. He wore a blank expression. Just by looking at him, you can tell he didn't smile much. "I came down for a visit. I'm just heading back home." Figures. If he did live in town, I would have met him. "I see."

Out knees touched, but I didn't pull away. Neither did he. I looked out the window, watching the scenery past by. It was beautiful, even with the rain. The rest of the way there was spent in silence. It was a comfortable silence, though. I didn't even hear the train pulling into the station. "We're here." I looked back at Sasuke, nodding. I adjusted my bag on my arm and walked behind him.

"Watch your step as you exit the train." The attendant said through the intercom. Just as I stepped out, Sasuke held out his umbrella over my head. I blushed, smiling at his kind gesture. We walked beside each other, heading towards the station. From a distance, someone called out Sasuke's name.

Sasuke sighed. "That's my ride." I was sad he had to leave, but continued to smile. "Maybe we'll see each other someday." I stepped away from him, but he grabbed onto my hand to stop me. "I don't want you catching a cold." He held out his umbrella. I nod, taking the umbrella from him. He turned to leave. Before he was too far, I called out to him, "Thank you, Sasuke!" He turned around for a second and waved. I waved back. After waiting there in the rain, watching him leave, I walked towards the station.

Just as I expected, my friends were waiting there. "Sakura!" One of them shouted. I smiled, waving, "Hey, Ino! Hinata!" I took a seat next to them. "So, Sakura, who was that boy you were with?" I blushed. "No one." Ino giggled, and went back to talking to Hinata. I sat, watching the rain through the window.

Sasuke was the only thing on my mind.. he made my day less gloomy.


End file.
